A Mother's Love
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Brainiac 5 has fallen in love with Ultimate Girl and they are planning their wedding...but the moment that she is alone designing her dress for the momentous occasion a sadistic being from the past appears and kidnapps her. His mother. Can Brainy and the others rescue her before Ultimate Girl's spirit breaks? Rated M for possible gore.


**Okay so me and my absolute infinite love of LOSH Brainy/OC pairing have decided to write a fanfic where Brainiac 4 (Brainy's mom for those who don't know) hears her son is getting married. Always the Brainiac, she kidnaps Ultimate Girl and Chaos doth ensue.**

Brainiac 5 smiled as she worked on the wedding plans. Ultimate Girl was so excited declaring that it was going to be the wedding of the century…and she should know, she checked. He shook his head as she poured over the flowers available and walked away to work on his inventions.

He had already done the planning for his part of the wedding and was going to take Trina to a mountainous and tropical world. Perfect for Trina, as she loved both terrains. Querl Dox felt he had truly just won in the game of Life and that nothing could go terribly wrong ever again. Not as long as he had Trina.

He went to his lab and brought up the guest list. Of course all of the Legionnaires were on the list and some of her Mistianmarian friends as well as some of the more important people of her worlds. The Oracle was to bind the two of them in matrimony. He was fine as long as no one in the press got into the whole thing. The last thing either of them wanted was a big "to-do" in the press.

He closed his eyes and sighed. It was hectic and hellacious, planning a wedding, fortunately Trina had agreed to do most of the Ceremonial planning. As a Celestial it was her duty to do a lot of ceremonies and so it wasn't a huge deal to her. But he had his hands full with his half as well. He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair and flicked on the cameras to Trina's room. Everyone was gone except her now. She was sitting at her desk sketching out her wedding dress. Querl smiled at her, so beautiful and she was so in love with him.

Suddenly there was an anomaly with the video feed, and snow covered the screen. His stomach lurched but he quickly set to work on the problem, and it was fixed right away. Querl looked back at the screen and noticed Trina wasn't alone now.

His eyes widened as he recognized the long blonde hair and the pale green skin. She lifted her arm and stunned his poor fiancé before lifting her and looking directly at the camera and smiling. The three circles on her forehead started to glow as if she were still mechanic which she had never been and they were suddenly gone.

"Mother," he gasped. There was no telling what she could do to Ultimate Girl. Querl's mother wasn't known as the kindest hearted Coluan in the universe. She had beaten her own son so she could feel emotions though she claimed to love him and he believed her for the longest. He thought for a moment he still might. But he cared for Trina more and knew that as Brainiac 4 was a rather jealous being he knew that it couldn't end well between the two.

It took Brainiac 5 a moment to respond to what he had just seen but it wasn't long before he slammed his fist down on the alarm button alerting all available Legionnaires…which, because of their wedding, was quite a few. The door to his lab slid open and the Legionnaires flew inside looking for the cause of alarm.

"What happened? What's going on Brainy?" Lightning Lad asked.

"My mother," he said. Everyone knew of the Brainiac legend up until Brainiac 5 and knew of Brainiac 4's fierce nature concerning people in general and her protective nature over her son.

"Did she escape or…" Triplicate Girl asked, suddenly noticing the poor Coluan's distraught face.

"She has escaped Takron Galtos and has taken Ultimate Girl hostage. What she wants I am not certain. But we have to get Ultimate Girl back and put Brainiac 4 away again."

"We will," Triplicate Girl assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I just hope we make it in time," he said. "Mother was always ferocious against me but she was oddly always protective of me as well. The way her brain works she will most likely see Ultimate Girl as one who is trying to take me away from her."

"Wouldn't the Legion be like that as well?" Lightning Lad asked.

"She may very well but be taking you out one at a time so she can get her clutches on me once again."

"We won't let that happen, Brainy. And we will get Ultimate Girl back," Phantom Girl said.

"I do not fear terribly for Trina. She is a strong heart and can protect herself well," he said. "But I do know Mother and she will do something terrible to at least attempt to feel something. And when she discovers how much pain it causes me and the fact that Trina is immortal the possibilities for her would be endless."

"Wha-? And you aren't worried?" Phantom Girl asked.

"I am but not in the way most people would be worried about their romantic interests. Say Triplicate Girl was kidnapped by a psychotic woman bent on your destruction, Bouncing Boy. What would your first concern for Triplicate Girl's safety be?"

"I would be worried for her lives," he said as if questioning Brainiac 5's reasoning.

"I don't worry about that when it comes to Ultimate Girl. She is immortal and will live through it. I worry how much pain she will be put through. She has an extremely high tolerance for pain, but even she has her breaking point."

"I see your point, Brainy. The Legion will do everything in its power to make sure we get her back before she reaches that breaking point," Cosmic Boy promised placing a reassuring hand on Brainy's shoulder. The Coluan nodded.

"I will assist in any matters I can pertaining to this mission. I know how Mother thinks, as frightening as that is, my intellect would prove useful in this matter," he said.

"Do you really think that's best, considering how you are tied in with this mission?" Cosmic Boy asked, "We could recruit Invisible Kid as the… uh… brains of the mission this time."

"Not necessary. I will remain as impassive as I can until it is time to rescue my fiancé," he said flatly.

"Until?"

"Yes, when we find their location I am going with the team that gets her back," Brainiac 5 said resolutely. Cosmic Boy nodded unable to say anything persuasive enough to deny him that right. It was, after all, his fiancé…and his mother who was holding her hostage.

**Well here is the first griping chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it. **


End file.
